Enchantment
by Just a RedHead
Summary: Levy sets off on a mission with non other then Gajeel Redfox. When things don't go quite as planned it is up to Gajeel to help Levy cope with her curse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

The idea behind this story has been used before but not with this couple, yet. So I thought I'd give it a try. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Levy laid awake in her bed thinking about her latest book. The cute mage might not look threatening but her magic was. It gave her a great advantage in battle. It was a great element of surprise. Levy was almost dreading the fact she had to sleep but her bills were piling up and she had made up her mind to go check the request board first thing in the morning. Jet and Droy would be there waiting for her surely, she'd pick something slightly difficult with good pay and... Those were her last thought before she closed her eyes for the night.

The blue haired mage walked in just as Mirajane was starting to set everything together for the day.

"G'morning Levy. You're up early" said the bartender surprised to see someone up at this hour.

Levy yawn and smiled at her "Good morning Mira. I need to do a request and wanted to get it as early as possible."

"Oh well go look around. Can I get you anything while you check?"

"Sure, just my regular" Levy responded. She made her way to the board. Indeed it was a good idea to come early; the best jobs were still there for her. She saw a couple of interesting ones for her and her team but then she spotted it, $500,000 jewels, it asked for 2 or more mages to break an enchantment in some ruins. Bandits had made camp there so they had to be taken out some people had been taken hostage and needed to be rescued unharmed.

It was perfect. She snatched it right out. Levy walked over to her warm breakfast and started eating it happily. "So what did you end up picking?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"Here take a look" she said proudly and showed her the request "Jet & Droy can take care of the bandits and I'll do the rest" she said confidently

"Mmmh... you are right, this mission is perfect...but umm mmh I guess they couldn't tell you." The bar maid look disappointed "You see, master sent Jet and Droy on a mission last night. They weren't allowed to tell anyone. I was still in the bar when I overheard their conversation and I could get in trouble by saying this much."

Levy looked shocked; she was upset that she hadn't been asked to participate in this mission. After all she was part of shadow gear but if master Makarov deemed it was necessary that just Jet and Droy went she couldn't fight that decision. Still she now would be stuck with easier missions with much less pay.

Mirajane smiled at Levy "Perhaps you could team up with someone else..." She pointed at the request board and she saw him, standing tall and proud. His fierce glare stuck to the request board. He would be perfect and it would make the mission end much faster. All she had to do was ask. If only it could be that easy. Levy was no longer afraid of the metal dragon. She had, since long ago, forgiven him. What she felt for him was...confusing. Levy loved knowledge so to not know what she felt was upsetting. She made up her mind to try and convince the dragon to go on this mission with her.

Levy stood up and made her way towards him. With each step she took her confidence falter slowly.

"Hi, Gajeel." She managed to keep her voice steady. Good.

"What is it, Shrimp?" He turned to look at the meek girl.

"Umm...I was wondering if you'd like to go on this mission with me." She took the piece of paper and put it in front of her face to hide her embarrassment. He knew it took a lot out of her ask him this. Gajeel had already vowed to protect her whenever she needed and how could he say no to her after all he had done to her.

"That town is far. We would have to leave soon... I'll meet you in the train station in an hour, Shrimp." With that the metal dragon made his way out of the guild leaving Levy speechless. She turned around looked at Mirajane and gave her a thumbs up.

"Well go get ready. Don't worry about breakfast. This one is on me." The bar maid winked and motioned for her to go on. Levy didn't need any more encouragement. She didn't know why exactly the idea of doing a mission with Gajeel made her so happy. But she wasn't fighting it.

Mirajane looked at the clock. That was close. If Levy had stayed any longer it would've ruined her master plan. Any minute now Jet and Droy would walk into the guild looking for Levy. Mirajane better come up with another genius idea.

Levy ran through the street not because she was anxious to depart but because she was late. She let time pass while thinking of which books to bring and when she realized of her lateness she shoved clothes in her bag and started running. When she finally made it Gajeel was there already looking very annoyed. Ouch.

"Hey..." She said slowly

"You're late. Here's your ticket. Let's go, train leaves in 10 minutes" he handed her the ticket and began to lead the way.

"Thank you" she mumbled out before she started following the metal dragon. The ride was indeed long and while Gajeel slept most of the ride Levy buried her face in her book. It didn't help the fact they were sitting side by side and with the constant rocking of the train it was hard to keep her mind on task.

They arrived in town late in the afternoon and headed to meet with who had placed the request. When they finally reached the house, they were impressed. It was a giant three story house, painted white with a rustic feel. Levy knocked and was greeted by a very handsome young man. He was tall with light brown hair adorning his head wildly. His eyes were sapphire green and he gave them a dazzling smile. Levy felt her face become hot.

"Well hello you must be the mages of fairy tail, I'm Nicholai, Please come in" he moved aside to let them in. The inside of the house was classy and elegant. A big chandelier hanged above them and in front a big staircase to their sides there were two big doors. The young men led them to the one on the right which led them to a small living room. He motion for them to sit.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" He asked politely.

"No." Answered Gajeel he looked over at levy who had not rejected nor accepted the offer she was still enthrall by the young man's beauty.

"Oi, Bookworm! Stop staring at him and respond"

"Huh!" It was like she had been hit with a heavy book she blushed ten times worse "oh uh no thank you" casting her gaze down to hide her embarrassment. This was an important mission and here she was making a fool out of herself. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Plus Gajeel sounded irritated but who wouldn't be when- her train of thought was cut off when she heard Gajeel discussing the mission with Nicholai.

"We don't know what exactly these bandits want but they've taken some of the women of this village hostage" He looked upset as he said "My sister included. What we do know though is that they are using some time of magic to enchant them so they come to them willingly. We tried fighting back and get our families back but they just stood there. Some even fought us to let them stay"

"Did they say anything? How exactly did they look when you saw them?" Levy asked curiously, she had some idea of what this curse was but she needed to gather as much information as needed.

"Almost like in a trance. Their eyes were dead as if staring into nothing. The only time I saw some life into them was when they heard the voice of the leader of that gang of bandits." Nicholai squinted at the remembrance of that moment. It must have been hard for him to see his sister want to stay with the men who had kidnapped her, Levy was getting angry too just hearing the story.

"So how many bandits are we talking here?" Fighting was where Gajeel came in, it was about time he joined this conversation with something he could actually do. Kick some ass.

"Oh about fifty or sixty men but let me make clear we want hostages returned to us unharmed." Nicholai emphasized the word 'unharmed' to Gajeel to make sure he understood his terms.

Gajeel glared at him now "And how many hostages have they taken?"

"Twenty, mostly young women and some men"

"If they are using them to fight I can't promise that they will be unharmed" The metal dragon stated. He didn't know why he wanted to piss off this guy but he just didn't like him at the moment.

"But we'll do our best to keep the damage to a minimum" Added Levy to try and save the situation. Why was Gajeel picking a fight with who was hiring them?

"Well I hope so for the amount I'm paying I would not like to see any of my friends harmed." Nicholai looked at Gajeel "Your partner is very cute if I were you I would keep my eye on her tonight. That's when the bandits strike" He sounded serious and worried.

With that Levy and Gajeel left the manor and made their way to the hotel that Nicholai provided for them. Any expenses they might have had been covered by him. Levy was going over Nicholai's warning and didn't know if she felt insulted at the fact that he thought she could be easily kidnapped but knowing that these bandits were using an enchantment she was unfamiliar with she should play it safe and share a room with Gajeel. Wait, what? Levy felt her cheeks begin to flare. The thought of her and Gajeel being in the same room made her feel very self-conscious. She couldn't argue that it was a good idea but how could she tell the metal dragon of her plan without becoming as shy as a high school girl on a first date. She could almost see the hotel; her moment was now or never.

" Gajeel wait" He stopped and glared at her. Why was he always glaring at her? It made it so hard for her to face him since every time she did she thought he was upset at her.

"Well I umm thinking about Nicholai's warning about the bandits striking at night and since they mostly take women I thought it be best if we were to share a room so maybe we can catch them in the act and all…" With each word that left her mouth Levy felt her face blazing. This had to be the most embarrassing thing she has had to say ever. She was now staring at the floor finding herself fascinated at the cobblestone beneath her feet.

"Oi, look up!" Yelled the metal dragon and at this Levy's eyes were captured by the fierce red eyes of Gajeel Redfox. He lowered himself so he was face to face with her and gave her one of his devilish smirks "If you wanted to share a room with me all you had to do was ask, book worm there's no need to explain yourself. I mean how can I blame you? You hang around Twiddle Dee and Tweeddle Dum it's only natural you'd want to spend more time with a real man."

Any embarrassment Levy might've been feeling left her in a second. She was so enraged at the insinuations the Gajeel was making she felt herself shaking.

"In your dreams, dummy this is simply because of the mission. It's the most efficient way, trust me there is nothing more I'd like to do now then to be in my room reading alone."

"Whatever you say, Shorty"

"Stop calling me nicknames, my name is Levy." Gajeel smirked again and started heading towards the hotel. Maybe this mission wasn't going to be so bad. He was beginning to enjoy it already.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction and since there aren't a lot between this couple I thought I give it a chance. Also after chapter 210, how can you think they should not be together?

Please review.

I'll try to update soon. Oh! And there will be a lot of smut. Well hopefully you guys enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

~.~

Chapter 2

If someone had told Levy she'd be sharing a hotel room with Gajeel a week ago she would never have believed it and yet here she was, doing just that. How could things have turned out like this? As she let the warm water of the shower relax her nerves for the inevitable situation that was bound to happen. As soon as this shower was over she would be sleeping in the same bedroom as Gajeel. She will stall that situation for as long as possible.

Other than that she found some interesting clues about what this curse could be. She would finish reading the book later tonight but she was sure the magic they were going to have to deal with was powerful indeed. Levy was now standing underneath the shower, having shampoo her hair twice she didn't know what else she could do to stay in that bathroom the whole night. She turned the water off and reached for her towel, her pajamas tonight would consist of short shorts and a tank top. Since she had packed in a rush she just threw things without thinking. Then again she never would've thought she'd be sharing a room with Gajeel so now her choice in sleep wear made her feel even more shy to come out.

She opened the door just a bit to peek out and see where he was. As soon as her eyes caught sight of him she wished she hadn't. He was sitting on the sofa a bit slouched over. His eyes were close; he was more than likely sleeping, his arms crossed in front of his chest and she felt herself enthralled by the sound of his breath. She saw his face and for once he didn't look angry or upset, he looked peaceful and as each breath left his mouth slowly Levy couldn't help but wonder what it would be to be kissed by the metal dragon. To have her face only inches away from his and have his arms wrapped around her as she straddles his lap. She opened the door slowly and felt her breath become shallow, she wanted to touch him, she wanted to see what his muscles felt underneath the palm of her hand. Slowly she made her way to him each tiny step taking her closer to him, her heart beat was racing but all she wanted at this moment was his touch.

"Got an eye full Bookworm? Did you finally decide you wanted the touch of a real man?" The metal dragon still had his eyes close but that devilish smirk had made its way back to his face. He opened his eyes just to catch a blushing Levy standing there stunned at what had just transpired between them. Nothing major on his part but to her she was just speechless.

"Well it's not fun if you're gonna just stand there and do nothing." Gajeel stood up quickly, grabbed his towel and made his way into the bathroom. "If you feel like joining me, be my guest." With those final words he closed the door.

Levy wasn't sure if she heard him lock it or not but at this moment she was only thinking about five minutes ago. She had wanted to kiss Gajeel and do even more things with him. What had just happen? Really. She has had desires like this before with no one in particular but clearly for that moment she had craved for the metal dragon, only. The desired completely took over her reason and better judgment. Levy wanted to disappear right then and there.

Gajeel stood inside the small bathroom listening for anything happening in the other room. He indeed had not locked the door, not because he thought she'd actually go in but to make it easier to leave if anything were to happen. Although he teased the cute mage he couldn't deny he was unaffected at what had just happen.

He had been resting after the long trip waiting for Levy to leave the bathroom. As soon as she opened that door he smelled the different scents that were hers, the shampoo being the most prominent one.

'_How long is she gonna stand there?'_ He thought before he picked up on another scent.

It was barely there and he couldn't quite pick it up. Was it sweat? No, she had just shower it couldn't had been that, it was musky, enchanting, he kind of liked it and it was then he picked up the smell of arousal. Why Levy smelled like that was beyond him and he knew he had to stop her advances right there and then.

'_What would have happen if he hadn't?'_ The idea was not at all repulsive he had to admit Levy was very cute which made her popular in the guild, not as popular as Ezra or Cana. They were another type of beauty a lot more well-endowed. Still to him Levy had another kind of beauty, every time she would walk in the guild he would notice her. He liked to keep an eye on her she was so fragile and yet so fierce. He liked to watch her try harder and push herself, sometimes becoming captivated by her passion to master her solid script. He didn't know when she caught his attention but he felt better knowing she was safe and unharmed. The idea of them sharing a room tonight was not completely rejected by him. He thought it would be amusing to see another side of Levy. Gajeel had thought tonight would pass quietly and fast, hopefully things get back on that track for both of their sakes. The iron dragon let the cool water wash over his body while he mentally prepared for whatever was awaiting him in the other room.

Meanwhile Levy had been breaking her head trying to come up with any explanation behind her actions just now. She didn't know how she would face Gajeel again, she crawled in her bed with her books maybe if she buried her face in one of them she won't notice him. She picked up where she had left off, Levy concluded that if the villagers had been kidnapped and were fighting against their friends to stay with their kidnappers their curse must be a trance curse. She was reading everything she could on them and the more she learned the worse it got, who ever could wield such powers was indeed someone to treat carefully. Trance curses could vary from zombie-like behavior to more elaborate and powerful ones. Of course the more people curse the harder it was to control all of them. Also people with low tolerance for magic would be easier to control so Levy had the upper hand there.

It was then she felt it again, that yearning but no it was different this time. She didn't want anyone she wanted to go somewhere. Her vision became blurry, a picture on her head appeared, a clearing in a forest of some sort. She knew where it was, even though this was her first time in this town.

'_Was she being controlled?'_ This kind of magical power was unbelievable. Wherever she was being shown must be where the other villagers had gone, she would know in what conditions they were, who their adversary was. She would be spy thanks to their spell, for a short while that is.

'_Went out to the forest. If I'm not back in an hour please look for me. Levy McGarden'_

She scribbled that note and left it on her bed for Gajeel to see, without thinking twice she let the spell take over for now and lead her to that clearing.

=======================================~.~==========================================~~==================================

Yay I finished…at 2:45am..(sorry it's kind of short) Im glad you guys like my story so far, im kind of nervous to write smut since some of you have not read a story with it so I'll will try my best not to make it your worst.

More chapters will definitely come but not as often as I would like (im starting college and job hunting) regardless I will write for you people (also for Gajeel and Levy)

Once again thank you for the reviews and support it is much appreciated and keep posting them to see what I can do better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

~o~

As Levy walked the desolate streets in town she could feel this urgency to get to where she needed to go. She was trying to remain in control of whatever is possessing her. The lights around town weren't many, their light so weak that she had not noticed others walking with her. The few women she saw walking some younger than her all had a dull look in their eyes. They although hid in the shadows as they walked on. As she got closer to the town's entrance a sharp pain in her chest made her speed up her pace. As soon as she laid eyes on the "Welcome" sign right outside town Levy's eyes become unfocused and she began running frantically towards it and into the forest. Levy ran along with five or six more people. The clearing she had envision seem to get closer and closer until the moon light showed her that she had arrived at her destination. As soon as she arrived a great sense of relief washed over her as if she had just fought a bear and claim victory. Levy looked around the people she had been running with; three of them were men not younger then seventeen, the others were two women in their early twenties and a girl who merely looked fourteen. Although now Levy was in complete control of her actions the others were dazed. Levy tried to sense any magic presence but she could detect none suddenly she hears the younger girl body fall unconscious. Levy rushes to her when she hears another 'thud'. One of them men is down and another, one by one they all fall.

"What is going on?" Levy wonders, scared and confused about what her next action should be. Her plan was to get to the place and come back to examine it in the morning but when she saw others there too she could not turn around and leave them behind. She could carry them but that would take her all night.

"_I wish Gajeel were here" _Wait. Did she really just think that? She wanted Gajeel with her. A part of her tried to rationalize her thoughts. Obviously Gajeel being as strong and agile, he'd be able to get these people out safely and faster. Also the fact he was so intimidating made her feel safe. She knew he would help her if she needed it. Between the darkness of the trees some shadows began to move and come closer to where Levy was. She stood up and prepared for the worse, she would protect these people no matter what. As they stepped into the clearing they were all shocked to see her.

"Well looks like we have a strong little puppy" said one of the men. He was definitely their leader she could see it in his eyes as he looked down upon her. The way everyone looked towards him with fear also proved her assumption. His eyes were dark and menacing.

"Well let's see how much more you can withstand, puppy" He began to chant in a very low voice and Levy felt magic surrounding her. She would not be defeated so easily, she stood her ground and look at him defiantly.

"You'll need more than that to take me on." Levy using her script magic quickly writes fire and a hurl of fire is sent directly towards the thin man. His eyes widen and he quickly moves over, the fire barely gracing his white suite.

"Another mage. Interesting." He smiled at Levy and that alone sent chills down her spine. He looked like he wanted to eat her. She felt disgusted. He began chanting out loud now and Levy felt an even bigger wave of magic power trying to possess her. Again she stood her ground fighting away his magic with her own, to prove to him she was the stronger mage and that she would come out victorious. The spell made her legs numb and she felt it travel upwards limiting her movements.

"You're mine." He said as he felt his magic had completely paralyzed her movements. She smiled at him and with a swift move of her wrists she writes the word _'free' _eradicating his spell. She quickly brings her pen up to write another spell as the thin man prepares to attack as well. The air between them whirls as they gather up magic power. She begins her writing but before she can finish the word she sees everything around her moving. She feels her body hitting the cold grass.

"Why did you hit her?" one voice asked

"She looked dangerous trying to pick a fight with the boss. Don't worry I didn't hit her head that hard, she'll wake up in a couple of hours." Levy had concentrated on the man wilding the magic and she'd forgotten her surroundings. That was stupid of hers, what was going to happen now? Where would they be taken? What would they do?

"_Gajeel"_ were the last words she whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

Gajeel had sprinted out of the room to look for her as soon as he read the note, _'wait thirty minutes' _as if. She was his to take care of and do this mission with. He had to protect her. He smelled the air to try and pick up her scent. It wasn't that hard counting the fact he had been with her in the same room. He knew how she smelled; it was a sweet pure scent. He could not put it into words but could recognize it in an instant. Gajeel rushed into the forest were the scent become a muddy, it was mixed with other odors he did not recognize. It was hard looking for her in the dense forest, she was so small. A cold breeze blew over mixing the scents more and even erasing some of them. Gajeel stopped running, he couldn't smell her anymore. His eyes widen and he felt helpless. What if she was being attacked? She could handle a fight of five or more but what if they were twenty or thirty. The bandits had hostages they have used in their fighting.

"Damn it!" He cursed the winds, his anger bubbling up more and more. He had to find her, tonight, no matter what. He stood still and closed his eyes. He let his senses take over, concentrating in smell. It was hard distinguishing every single odor but one of them belonged to Levy. The breeze came again stronger, the smells he was following now almost completely gone and with that bringing something new, magic. It smelled like magic. He followed it with incredible speed, the scent was faint but he knew exactly where it was coming from as he got closer he noticed a change in the air. The smell of magic now mixed with something metallic. Blood, it was blood. Gajeel's speed would've impressed anyone at this moment. If it was Levy's blood, he wouldn't forgive himself, he came with her to protect her and now it looks as though she was the one hurt while he was fine. Gajeel saw a light illumination a section of the forest; there the smell of blood was definitely fresh. He looked around and saw droplets of blood on the grass that ended where wheel trails started. Without a second to spare Gajeel began to race alongside the trail towards the bandits hide out.

As Levy finally began to regain some consciousness she opened her eyes slowly. Everything was dark except for one candle placed in front of her. She moved her arms but all she heard was the sound of metal. She looked up, her arms were shackled by chains hanging from the ceiling, her heart beat began rising.

"_Where am i?"_ she thought desperately she moved her arms frantically making the chains clash over and echo. She had to get out of there, fast. She began to summon magic, although she was known for her solid script, which was her most powerful magic she still could perform other spells without it. Basic spells to help her in a situation like this. She tried but nothing happened. She did it again to no avail.

"That won't work, puppy" Levy knew that voice it was the guy from the forest, the leader of the bandits. From the shadows the man appeared wearing the white suit he was wearing in the forest. He snapped his fingers and a chandelier on top of the room light up. Levy could now see she was in a dungeon of some sort. She looked down at herself, she had been stripped down to her underwear.

"You'll pay for this. Let me go right now!" She was scared but didn't want to let him know that.

"You are in no position to make demands, puppy maybe if you ask nicely I'll reconsider it" He looked at her body and took a step closer to her. Levy tried to use all her magic power to break the chains this time.

"That's useless puppy. You are under one of my magic circles, it negate your magic. Also your cufflinks have been engraved against magic usage. Right now you have no power completely at my mercy." He lowered down to grab her face in place forcefully "Maybe you can use this cute little mouth of yours to please me."

"You are disgusting" She was looking at him with as much hatred as possible.

"Insolent wench!" His hand struck her soft face busting her lip. Her cheek red and her lip bleeding she looked up at him with the same hatred. He smiled at her cruelly "I wanted you to give yourself willingly since you are a virgin." Levy's eyes widen. "I can sense it because virgins are my favorites but it's hard finding my type, don't worry I'm not some degenerate who would go for children. Although I do not vow for my men, you on the other hand, I will make you come to me and trample over your innocence."

Levy's heart beat was rising more, she was terrified. She could do nothing. Had Gajeel read the note? He was probably on his way now but he'd arrive too late. She felt tears in her eyes, the panic and frustration she felt was overwhelming. She would not let that show, not to him. She had to be strong , strong until she could get away.

"I will never give myself up to you."

"We'll see puppy"

* * *

><p>Yay i updated! Sorry for it taking so long but i was trying to concentrate on school and my new job! Good things, good things. Now that i have some sort of set schedule i will update more often or make longer chapters.<p>

Anywhooo thank you very much to all the readers and those who reviewed, you make it fun for me to want to write. Im already starting chapter four that should be up maybe Sunday maybe...if not sometime next week for sure!

Sooooo yeah, enjoy and let me know if im doing okay. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Alone and shackled with no power to defend herself Levy was at the mercy of this bandit, the leader of them all who in part planned to do as he pleased with her. The blue hair mage didn't know what she would do or if it would happen now. He knelt before her and placed his hand on her tight. Slowly he made his hand travel upwards, Levy looked away from his gaze and pulled at her shackles frantically. He stopped his ministrations and grabbed her face forcefully once again.<p>

"You will look at me from now on, you hear" She defied him with her eyes.

"Very well, we can fight this. I'll give you a fair chance pup" He placed his hand on the concrete and the shackles holding Levy disappeared. Her wrists ached as she felt her blood circulating them again. She pushed herself to her feet and backed away from him. The farther away from him the better, he disgusted her. Levy was at a disadvantage, she was fighting a powerful mage without her pen. She didn't know how she would come out victorious but there was no way shed give up without a fight.

Levy had a small plan and with her nails she scratched the word 'noise' as quickly as she could on the floor, leaving her fingers bleeding slightly. A loud sound began beating in the room- it was maddening. It was hard to concentrate which was Levy's plan. She quickly rushed towards him and pressed her hand into his stomach. The air was knocked out of him and he was sent flying across the room. She had written 'pushed' on the palm of her hand with blood from her fingertips, he was sent hurling across the room.

He pushed himself of the floor, chuckling, "Come on puppy you better have something stronger than that." The palm of his hand touched the stone wall and a magic circle appears underneath Levy. She quickly jumps of it as ropes begin to come out of it. One of them launches at her but she rolls out the way, one after another come at her. She looks at the man controlling the ropes. She couldn't keep evading them, she was physically exhausted and not having her magic pen to help was draining her power. She had to think quickly. What could she do? Just then one of the ropes latches on her ankle, her body slams against the concrete floor. Her vision was blurring, she pushed herself up slightly and the rope pulled at her again. She felt defeated as she laid there bleeding, bruised, scraped and semi-conscious. Another rope grabs her left wrist and pulls her off the ground. He manipulates the rope to take her limp body towards him.

Her head was heavy and all she could stare at was the ground underneath her and his shoes. His white shoes, barely touched by all the dust in the room, not a speck of blood, they were spotless. Levy's hair hung in front of her head, the hand being pulled in the air by the rope made her bleeding travel down her arm and passed her neck ever so slowly.

"It doesn't have to be like this puppy" He touched her dirty hair so gently. Levy would not look up, she didn't have the strength, but she felt herself fighting back tears again. Is that all she could do? Cry and be helpless, she had tried to fight but it just wasn't enough, she could never be as strong as the other members of her guild and now she just pitied her situation.

"I treat my pets very well if they are kind to me. So, my dear puppy, are you gonna be a good girl?" He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so she was facing him. He inched his face close to hers "I'll treat you _very _well" as those words left his mouth he close the gap between their faces. She felt his lips on hers, she hadn't noticed how dried her lips were but in comparison to his, moist soft ones she felt as if she was made out of sand paper. She was glad, she didn't want to give him any pleasure; His hold on her hair tightened and he deepened the kiss, she felt his tongue inside her mouth. She wanted to gag; tears were flowing from her eyes. She couldn't stop it, with the last bit of her strength she managed to lift her dangling right arm. He still had his hand on the wall controlling the rope that had her dangling in front of him. The palm of her hand rested on top of his, Levy felt him grin against her lips.

He stopped his assault on her mouth "I knew you'd come around pet"

"As if" Her hand ignited a small fire right on top of his.

"Ow" he pulled away from the wall as he cradled his burned hand. His magic ceased and the rope holding Levy lost all power, dropping her. She stayed on the ground trying to get up slowly yet determine. That last attack took all her power; she had written the kanji for fire on the palm of her hand when the rope had caught her the first time. The whole time she was trying to gather enough magic to make it work and the right moment to use it. She said she wouldn't go down without a fight and here she was.

"You. BITCH" He screamed "I WILL TEACH YOU, YOUR PLACE" he was furious. He stood in front of her beaten body. Levy saw a flash of white and she was sent rolling on the floor. He had kicked her; she felt his footsteps walk towards her, another kick again. This one hurt more than the last one, she'd definitely broken a rib.

"I said you would give yourself to me willingly and you will" Levy felt magic crawling on her skin; she thought she was hearing him chant. He was talking right? The darkness was overtaking her senses. Her body was numb she saw her hand bleeding onto the concrete. She had to take care of that. Emptiness took over, was she dying? Who knew this would be the way she'd go. She had pictured it differently, she saw herself growing old and having lived a world of adventure. Maybe finding love building a family surrounded by friends, they would miss her. She hadn't said good-bye to Jet, Droy, Lucy or Gajeel.

'_Gajeel' _with that last thought she was out again.

As he watched Levy's limp body on the floor, he could not help but chuckle. "When you wake up bitch I'll teach you how to behave around me" He grabbed her by the hair and drag her body to a beaten up mattress in a corner. He tossed her into it; he looked over her body and her new 'mark.' Right on her hip bone a small 'L' was there. As soon as she opened her eyes, she would be his. He watched her almost like in a trance as he thought of the ways he'd humiliate her to teach her a lesson for his hand. He didn't notice the screaming from outside or the footsteps getting closer. So it's fair to say he was totally taken by surprise when the heavy cellar door was destroyed and a swift movement he was slammed against the wall by what could only be described as another stronger wall. Of course this was Gajeel.

"I found you" He had his forearm pushing against his throat. Choking the air out of him slowly, he hadn't notice Levy on the mattress. He smelled blood but his victim was fine and as his eyes turned to where the smell came from he found her. Beaten, bleeding and unconscious lying on a dirty mattress like garbage, undressed to her underwear and he felt his reasoning leave him he saw red, his eyes turned to him and he was choking him now, intended to kill him.

"Please…don't…kill me" he coughed, he couldn't breathe "she's…dying …" This caught Gajeel's attention but he didn't lose his grip on him "… you can kill me… and lose her too" His raged took over, he grabbed this bastard by the collar and smashed him against the opposite wall. He was finally unconscious, Gajeel went over to Levy, he didn't want to touch her, she looked so fragile, and this was his fault. He should've been with her; he could forgive himself, he removed his shirt and covered her beaten body, he gently picked her up, he could hold her with one of his arms. He made his way towards the open door, on his way he picked up the dead beat by the back of the collar and dragged his body.

On his way to finding her, Ganjeel had taken care of every soldier that came close to him and the ones he spared knew who to listen to. He ordered them to release the prisoners and to tell him where their leader was. It had taken him less than ten minutes and yet Levy undertook so much damaged in the time he been trying to find her. As he exited the ruins he caught some of the prisoners still there waiting for him to emerge. When they saw him coming out, holding his comrade's body, they didn't know what to do. One of the men there approached him slowly.

"Take her to the hospital in town as fast as you can." The strange townsman said he looked at the other body on the floor "We'll take care of him. Nicholas' sister left with the first group so don't worry about anything"

Nicholas? That's right. This was a mission after all, had it been worth it? Seeing Levy's body on his arms in this state, nothing could ever pay for this. Gajeel looked at the man and he was off to town. He travelled as fast as he could with Levy in his arms trying not to hurt her any more than she already was. He knew the woods since he had travel through them. They'd reach the town soon. She just had to hold on just a bit more.

'_please if there's a god or anything please let her survive this'_ needless to say Gajeel was not a religious man but right now he was willing to do anything to assure the well-being of Levy. Just a bit longer, he could see the entrance of the town, almost making the outline.

There were people there too waiting for their family members to come back. Why was it that everyone was there to witness the atrocities commited on Levy? He didn't want anyone seeing her like this. He didn't want to see her like this. Nicholas approached to meet them, his eyes fell on them and widened at the realization of the seriousness of Levy's wounds. She was still bleeding, the parts of her body that had not been covered already showed the bruises.

"Follow me I'll show you to the hospital" That was all Nicholas said as he set off to run towards the town hospital with Gajeel in tow.

Levy opened her eyes to white walls and the smell of antiseptics. The daylight made it hard for her to open her eyes completely as she adjusted to it, her head hurt she tried to touch her head and she noticed her arm with tubes everywhere. Wait, she was alive? She thought she had died; her head gave another sharp pain. She looked around the room until she saw him; he was sitting on a couch by her side. His arms crossed over his chest, keeping her safe, keeping her company. Her eyes soften at the sight of him and a smile made its way to her lips.

"Gajeel"

It had barely been a whisper but his eyes opened immediately. He looked at her looking at him, she was awake. She had called out to him, she was alive. He stood up and held her in his arms. Levy was taken by surprise as he hugged her, his arms around her waist holding her close to him, as if he was afraid to lose her. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth, the smell of his hair was intoxicating, it was such an intimate moment she wanted to stay like this forever and it felt like she would. He lingered on; holding her making sure the moment was real and not just another dream. He needed to feel her breathing and holding him back also. He didn't want to let go and when he did, he did it slowly to treasure the moment they had just had.

He looked at her making sure that reality was as he was seeing it and just as abruptly as his wake up he was out of the room. Levy was utterly confused by the play of events, still trying to avoid thinking about how she had gotten to the hospital. The door opened again and in came Gajeel, Nicholas, his sister and a doctor.

"Good morning Ms. McGarden, I'm Dr. Thompson. I was in charge of taking care of your wounds"

"How did I end up here? I'm not quite sure what is the last thing I remember" Levy asked.

"Yeah that is normal after having suffered the trauma you did. No worries your memories will return normally at its own pace. Do not force yourself as it will just create a headache."

"Levy we were all so worried about you. The whole town, we could thank you enough for your bravery and yet we are very sorry about what you had to experience" Nicholas was part of that guilty crowd that had seen her bruised body.

"Is everyone safe?"

Of course she would think about the well-being of others before her own.

"Yes, it seems when Gajeel defeated him the spell broke away from its hold on the town's people."

Levy looked at Gajeel. So he had saved her after all, he had saved everyone in town.

"It wasn't all me, his magic power was weakened already, that's what made it easy." He didn't want to take all the credit because it was true, she had distracted him and drained a lot of his magic away. He turned to Dr. Thompson "when can we make our way back home?"

"Well we still need to run some tests but if everything is ordered she could leave tonight. She did suffer a broken rib but its healing well so there is nothing to worry about, the worst time is over. I'll call for a nurse and get it started. If you gentlemen and lady would stay by the waiting area, we'll keep you updated on it."

They ran every possible test on her, they wanted to make sure the savior of the town get the best care.

"You know, mr. Redfox barely slept, he didn't want to miss anything" One of the nurses commented "the only time we could get him out was when we bathe you. He's a funny fellow but he was determined to stay by your side."

"How long was I unconscious for?"

"Oh umm four days, the first two were critical and the doctors were afraid you suffer memory loss or worse. But here you are, and everything looks good on your x-rays" The nice nurse smiled at Levy. Four days, Gajeel had stayed with her for four days. At the thought of him caring for her those nights, her body felt warm and her heart flutter, she was happy. She had just woken up from a coma and yet she was happy that Gajeel had been there with her.

By late afternoon her headache subsided and she felt her strength coming back after lunch. Not fully recovered but better than when she had woken up. Gajeel walked into her room again with two suit cases.

"The doctors said everything was good but you should still get a checkup when we arrive at Fairy Tail. I brought your suitcase; you can pick something to wear. I'll be in the waiting area whenever you're ready" His eyes looked so hurt and full of guilt, she couldn't stand it. She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. It was her who decided to go along and she had allowed herself to be taken hostage by not being well prepared. She had to thank him for saving her to lift the guilt off his conscious and all she managed to do was nod.

Levy showed up half an hour later in her infamous yellow dress. She paired it up with black mid-tight stockings, surely trying to cover up the bruises that still remained.

"Let's go" she smiled at him but he just led the way. They walked side by side in silence. As the reached the train station it looked like the whole town had come to say good bye to their rescuers. Cheers and applause surrounded them. Nicholas again spoke for the town "From everyone here, Levy and Gajeel, we thank you for all you've done for us. Although it's not much we doubled the payment amount and we know it won't be enough to repay you please know that you have another family here with us too."

"Thank you everyone but I couldn't accept this"

Nicholas sister stepped from the group "Levy out of all of us you were the one who fought back, it was thanks to you that we are here. Please don't reject our appreciation." The young girl hugged her '_thank you' _she whispered for Levy to hear only. Gajeel grabbed the bag with their payment.

"Come on, we'll miss our train, book worm" The nickname felt like a wave of emotions bubbling up inside her. She was still his book worm, it made her giggle. Things may not be so bad after all.

She made her way to the train with him; their space was much bigger than before. It would be an overnight trip as the lights were dimmed down already but they would arrive early morning to see everyone in the guild. Gajeel set the suitcases on the compartment above them and sat across from her.

"You should get some sleep. Everyone wants to see you so you'll need the energy" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. She needed to speak to him this whole time she hasn't said anything to him directly but it felt like words had been ripped away from her. She made sentences in her head and as soon as she tried to say them no sound would come out. Maybe she did need sleep. She closed her eyes but not long after she opened them again. She was watching him, had he fallen asleep? His stance looked more relaxed. She wanted to be closer to him, she felt safe she felt herself being pulled towards him and then she was sitting next to him. Ever so gently she ran her fingertips over his arm, his skin felt like electricity flowing through her. It was a delightful feeling, as she places the palm of her hand on his arm; there was no reaction from him. So he was asleep! Levy cradled his arm with her hands and laid her head on it. Whatever need she felt she was having was being fulfilled. This proximity soothed her and she slowly let sleep take over. Gajeel had been awake to feel her ministrations, so soft and warm. He had enjoyed it and here she was sleeping on his arm, he didn't hate it. He liked having her there next to him, safe.

'_Bookworm, what are you doing to me?' _ He thought as he freed himself from her just put his arm around her. Levy's face now lay on his chest while his arm rested on her shoulder and his hand on her waist and at this moment everything belonged right where it was.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone,<p>

It is done. Oh my! This chapter took long, needless to say I had only written like 4 paragraphs and then college work got too intense for me to get back to it. But I think I'm managing things better now. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter guys – reviews are always great motivation! So please comment away.

Thank you for all your support 3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all character belong to Hiro Mashima.

This chapter does contain sexual content so if you're not comfortable with it, its best if you stop here. If not then please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

They arrived in Magnolia station with no more notable moments. As Gajeel brought down their luggage Levy couldn't help but stare at the way his muscles flexed and relaxed, she had felt those arms around her, holding her close when she had woken up in the hospital.

"Oi, shrimp, here" he interrupted her thoughts handing her her luggage. Taking it from him not saying anything embarrassed at her thoughts.

"I guess I'll see you at the guild"

"yeah" was all she managed to respond. She could tell he was still feeling guilty over everything that had happened. How could she tell him that it was thanks to him that things didn't end up worse? That he had saved her, that it was thanks to him that she could keep on hoping, her smile. It was him who she always look for, who she last thought of and who always came for her when she needed someone the most.

As they both walked away she looked back, seeing him going farther away from her was too much, she didn't want him to go, she wanted him close with her, holding her. It was with him she felt safe, happy, and adventurous. She let go of her suitcase becoming overwhelmed with all her feelings. She didn't know what had happen until it happened, she ran to him, ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist resting her face against his back, holding him tight. Time felt like it had stopped, the warmth of his body against hers felt exhilarating she wanted to show him everything she was feeling through her embrace. How thankful she was for having someone like him in her life even if it meant as a friend. Shocked Gajeel felt her arms wrap around him her small hands trying to hold on to him desperately; he enjoyed the warmth her body brought her. He didn't know what brought on this impulse but he wouldn't fight it enjoying the way her body molded to his, knowing this was more than he deserved, relishing this moment.

"Gajeel, thank you" she whispered nuzzling against him. Even if she couldn't see him, he looked down attempting to hide his blush as his hair fell forward covering his face. He touched her hands that were still holding him wishing he could've done more for her; protect her from everything "if I'd arrived sooner..." he regretted.

"You arrived just in time, thank you" she held him tighter.

"I would do so much more for you" he squeezed her hands wanting to believe in this moment as something special, something intimate between them his thoughts being the only thing preventing him from showing her exactly how he felt. The guilt from her attack and his own actions, shameful for attacking and branding her when they first met and once again allowing another to abuse her, he knew he had no right to feel the way he felt and to allow himself the liberty of telling her, this was his punishment. To love her and never be able to tell her, the misery he lived in is the prison he deserved for all his wrong doing "we are nakama..." he said trying to hide his true feelings.

She loosened her hold him "nakama" she said as she completely let go of him. She blushed as she realized what she had done, how she had pushed herself on him without thinking. _'He's probably annoyed at me, what did I just do?'_ she looked at her feet embarrassed.

"Shrimp…let's…um do this again" he chuckled, going against his own guilt he utter the words before he could stop himself, wanting to salvage the moment and hopefully spend more time with her in the future.

"Yes!" she responded cheerfully his words bringing a bright smile to her face. Even if he couldn't see her he could picture her smiling. She turned around, grabbing her luggage and running towards Fairy Hill, embarrassed that Gajeel might see how she had blushed at his words.

Levy made her way to fairy tail, longing to see her friends but dreading the follow-up questions. Although what she experience with Gajeel did make them grow closer she didn't want to tell them what it had taken. She had the constant reminder of that on her thigh, the 'L' marked on her forever. As she stood in front of the guild she took a deep breath and made her way in. The place was packed, loud and rambunctious, everyone having had a little too much to drink already. She wouldn't have it anyway else, she smiled and made her way to the bar.

"Mira!" she called out for the beautiful barmaid.

"Levy!" She noticed the blunnette immediately "You're finally back!"

"Yup, here I am" she gave her one of her best smiles.

"_Well…_" Mirajane tried to make the word drag on so Levy could pick up on the suggestive tone wanting more details on what exactly went on between her and Gajeel during the mission.

"Uuh?"

"Come on Levy, how come you and Gajeel took so long coming back? Beating up some bandits, even if at least one of them was powerful with Gajeel it wouldn't have taken almost a week!"

"There was uh more to it than that"

"MH hmm yeah sure, you just don't want to tell me…"

She was partly right; she didn't want to tell her everything. Gajeel saving her, his embrace in the hospital, his gentle words, the warmth of his body, and their little moment in the ride back their last embrace at Magnolia station. She was going to be selfish so only her and Gajeel shared those memories.

"No really we just stayed because I wanted to look at some of the libraries…" she lied

"Levy!" The girl turned around looking for the source of the voice, her blonde best friend rushing through the crowd to join her at the side of the bar.

"Lucy!" She waved at her thankful for the distraction. Lucy hugged her friend, having missed her confidant after all this time.

"You were gone a little longer than expected "

"Uh yeah I'm sorry. I've missed you!" really did everyone wanna hear the details of her mission without outright asking about it at first?

"LEEEEVVVYYYY!" Droy and Jett cried out in unison, running towards the cute blunnette.

"Where did you go without us?!" cried Droy as he and Jet hugged her like two little kids.

"We are Team Shadow Gear, why did you go without us?" cried Jet

"Um What? Weren't you guys…" she looked at Mirajane before finishing her sentence, the barmaid smiled and laughed awkwardly walking away to tend to the other patrons, leaving Levy to fend for herself. The reaction alone being enough for Levy to realize Mirajane had tricked her.

"Aww I'm sorry guys!" she apologized "It was a spurred of the moment, but you're right, team Shadow Gear from now on!" she tried to console them. Just then a loud bang distracted all of them from Levy and to the commotion. Natsu and Gajeel being in an all-out brawl had already destroyed a couple of tables, getting other guild members in the fight, allowing the proper diversion. The fighting and merriment carried on for longer. It was dark outside by the time Levy decided to go home. As she arrived home she felt hot and breathless, she headed straight for the shower. She removed her dress and stockings and jumped in, closing her eyes letting the warm water run through her body and she imagined it being Gajeel's touch through her body.

As he made his way to his home after exhausting most of his energy at the guild all Gajeel wanted to do was take a bath and get to bed. He let most of his frustration off in the brawl he started, knocking out plenty and others collapsing from tiredness, Pantherlily included. He turned on the shower as the water washed through him massaging his muscles allowing him to relax. As he left the shower letting his hair limply hang on to him while he dried off, he heard a light knock on his door.

'_Mmh maybe he wasn't asleep after all'_ he thought about his exceed. He wrapped the towel he had just finish drying his hair with around his waist making his way to the door to receive his partner.

"I guess you came home after…" he stopped as he saw exactly who it was that was knocking. Levy, wearing only a t-shirt and panties stood before him. She pulled at her shirt down miserably attempting to cover herself, looking down her eyes shadowed by her blue locks a blush clearly spread across her cheeks.

"G-Gajeel…" blushing she tilted her gaze to look at him with her big hazel eyes. Too shocked to say anything he stood there, breathless and speechless at the sight before him, her body, her eyes, her voice filling his every sense. Letting go of her shirt she threw her arms around his neck closing the distance between them kissing him. Instinctively his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to his body. Levy's lips felt soft against his, he stepped back still holding her, closing the door before them. He felt her warm tongue brush against his lower lip, asking for entrance, he parted them and her tongue sought his. He returned the kiss, wanting to have some control her luscious tongue enticing him, his naked body growing hotter against hers. She ran her hands through his wet hair, her fingertips massaging his scalp earning a low growl from him, she pushed his head closer deepening the kiss, his hands pressing her harder against his body, his right hand wrapping against her lower back, his left holding her head in place. She moaned against his lips, broking the kiss panting as she stared into his eyes. Her forehead touching his, he could see the lust in her eyes, hell he could smell her arousal, all his senses focus on the girl before him.

"Levy…" he managed to say breathlessly, all the questions he had leaving his head as soon as they appeared, he loosed his hold on her letting her feet touch the floor. Levy grabbed a hold on his hand, walking ahead of him leading him further into his house.

"…W-Wait" he stammer trying to buy some time to understand this.

"Come" she looked back at him continuing to walk, her words being mostly a command against him, he followed her into his bedroom. Intuitively closing the door behind him. Standing in front of his king size bed she went around him, turning him so his back was facing the edge of his bed. Levy touched his chest her hand softly making her way up to his neck, tip-toeing to kiss him once more. Slowly caressing him neck down his collar-bone and chest breaking their kiss she pushed him against the bed. He laid there staring at the cute mage lustily looking down on him completely speechless at the situation.

"I want you" she said as she placed both her hands on his strong chest, her legs straddling him. She rocked her hips against his moaning at the sensation earning a hiss from the dragon slayer. She caressed his chest again, her hands traveling along his shoulders and arms stopping at his hands. Grabbing them she placed them on her thighs, dragging them slowly upwards his thumbs caressing her inner thighs close to her womanhood. Gajeel closed his eyes relishing the feeling, letting go of his hands Levy bend down closer to his body, her hot core rubbing against his erection. She placed both of her hands against his cheeks, his hands still holding her thighs, she teased him brushing her nose against his, not quite kissing him, her lips close to his, he could hear her shallow breaths, he could smell her, felling the warmth of her skin, Gajeel closed his eyes squeezed her thighs rubbing them, he let his thumbs stroke her womanhood. Levy moaned against his touch and as her mouth opened he claimed her lips, his hips thrust forward trying to find some relief as he rubbed himself against her. Levy returned his thrusts rocking her hips back and forth against him. Gajeel's towel coming loose, completely naked beneath her, she straighten up as he followed her body tower over him. She grabbed the rim of her shirt pulling it over her head, seeing her strip in front of him Gajeel lost control flipping them over, taking control of the situation. He kissed her neck his hands felt up her body, Levy moaned against his touch. He grazed passed her breast before taking a hold of it. He massaged her mound letting his thumb massage her nipple. She moaned louder, loving the sound leaving her lips he touched her nipple again using his index finger and thumb he squeezed it. Her hands went up to her hair, her body rocked against him harder. The smell of her arousal distracting him of everything else around him, she placed her thumbs against the rim of her panties she slid them down her hips and legs. Gajeel grabbed her right leg pushing it further to her chest, her underwear coming lose, leaving them both naked, he hooked her leg against his waist thrusting forward letting his cock rub against her clitoris, her juices over flowing coating his cock as he continued.

Levy grabbed a hold of his shoulders rolling them over so she could be on top again, Gajeel being happy to oblige. She rocked her hips against his, her hair wild as it continued to move along her rhythm. Having his hard cock rub against her clitoris over and over she felt her inner walls tighten up, she gripped his shoulders, throwing her head back, closing her eyes as her first orgasm ripped through her.

"Fuck Levy…" he said feeling the hot juices on him, closing his eyes wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep within her. Heavily panting she raised her hips and grabbed his erection. She placed it on her hot opening; Gajeel opened his eyes at the sensation. Clouded by lust he grabbed the sheet with his right hand, his left hand holding her ass tightly, trying to regain some control over himself unless he should turned her over, ramming into her as fast and hard as he wanted. She lower her hips over his member feeling him stretch her. She was so incredibly tight, the slow pace torturing him as he wanted to bury himself inside her. She came upon her barrier, pulling up slightly she braced herself for what was next, she pushed through fast letting his big cock inside her. She let out a soft sob, her nails digging into his shoulders as she hung her head low, tears building in her eyes, blood dripping out of her. As soon as Gajeel felt ripping through her virginity his eyes widened, he put his hands on her hips holding her in place, desperately trying to look into her eyes. Hoping for some confirmation that what just had happened was okay with her and not a mistake. She met his eyes, and caressed his face. She lifted her hips a little and brought them down again, trying to get accustomed to the feeling of his cock inside her. Again he closed his eyes enjoying the tortuous pace and her pleasurable hips, slowly picked up the pace until they were both thrusting into each other.

"You're so wet, fuck" Gajeel managed to moan, thrusting harder into her. Levy moaned his name loudly throwing her head back letting the iron slayer take control. Holding her hips he kept thrusting harder into her "Say it…ah…say my name again" he groaned bringing her closer to his chest grabbing her left breast with his hand.

"Gajeel" she mewed erotically against his ear, earning a grin from the dragon slayer. He seized her left nipple between his teeth, sucking and biting against it. Gajeel felt her inner walls tighten around his cock as she orgasm again, her hot juices flowing through him losing himself to the pleasure thrusting harder and deeper until he let himself orgasm inside her. She collapsed against his chest, both panting heavily, his erection slipping out of her. Levy lifted her body enough to lazily kiss the iron slayer beneath her. She nuzzled against his neck closing her eyes slowly letting her heart beat return to normal. Gajeel laid there listening to her breathing against his ear. Quickly she drifted off to sleep, no giving him a chance to talk about what had just happened between them, then again not really caring for the reason, simply happy it had happened. Placing her on his bed next to him he covered both of them with his sheet. He held Levy close letting sleep take over, knowing there would be enough time to ask whatever he wanted to ask when they both woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh so this is my update. I hope it was enjoyable as it took like three years to come.<strong>

**Thank you very much for taking interest in this story and reading it through.**

**I apologize for any and all misspellings, sentence structure and just plain old amateur writing.**

**Recently I haven't been able to sleep, haunted by this update until I gave up and wrote it.**

**After this is just gonna be a lot of smut so if that's not what you're into then I suppose it's okay to abandon the story…. I don't know exactly when I'll update again, hopefully if I have more sleepless nights it will be soon.**


End file.
